At First Sight
by Avaalon
Summary: All Annette wanted to do was bring her brother back home. Getting roped into a war was the last thing on her mind. Edmund/OC Based on Movie
1. The Pevensies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia: Prince Caspian, just my OC Annette. **

**See the end of Chapter for important information**

* * *

><p><strong>The Pevensies<strong>

* * *

><p>The figure of a small petite female quickly jumped onto her horse as fast as she could and rode off towards a Narnian forest. Her hazel eyes flickered from left to right, trying to find any trace of her brother. She slowed her horse down when she realized she was lost.<p>

_Crack!_ Her raven curls whipped around quickly trying to find the location of the sound. "Who's there?" She demanded, her voice ringing. A rustling sound was heard. Her eyes caught a flash of Telemarine armor. She quickly reacted, taking out her bow and arrows and aiming it where the tree was. The Telemarine soldier stepped out with his sword in his hand. By the time he unveiled himself, an arrow had already pierced through his armor.

_'Where are you Caspian?'_She thought glancing around again. The girl got back on her horse and continued through the forest. She dodged trees when she saw a small light. She beckoned the horse to go faster. When she reached it she saw land, four people, and what looked like a dwarf pulling up a boat. She slowed her horse down making him stop.

She saw a little girl, probably no older than eleven walking towards a bear. The girl tensed, sensing that the bear was going to attack.

"Hello there." She said making the three other humans look at her. The bear growled. She slowly seethed her sword just in case. They may have been strangers, but she was not as cruel as her uncle to just leave them at the hands of a wild animal.

"It's alright, we're friends." The little girl insisted. The bear stood up straighter. The little girl walked closer to it.

"Don't move your majesty." The dwarf warned. The bear ran straight for her. She started panicking and ran.

The foreign female had enough; her horse seemed to understand her and galloped towards the bear. She beckoned him to go faster to which he obeyed. The little girl was in her way. "Duck." She ordered and the girl didn't hesitate. As she got closer to the bear, which was still chasing the little girl, she raised her sword and stabbed it right in the heart.

It fell as the four humans and dwarf stared at her. The girl around her own age maybe older, lowered her arrows and turned to face her. The dwarf walked towards the bear.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" The eldest girl asked taking her eyes off of her.

"I suspect he was hungry." The dwarf said glancing at her.

The humans ran towards the little girl. The oldest, who looked eighteen, had his sword pointed at the bear. She had pulled her sword back as the dwarf poked the bear. The little girl clung to the oldest as she looked at her. "Thanks." She said.

"He was wild." Another boy said who seemed to be as old as she was.

"I don't think he could talk at all." The oldest said hugging the young one.

"You get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." The hazel eyed girl said softly making them look at her.

"Who are you?" the oldest girl asked.

"Princess Annette." She greeted, her back straightened like a true royal, and a smile playing at her lips.

The young girl walked towards her.

"I'm Lucy; this is Peter, Edmund and Susan." She said pointing at each of them. The three eldest siblings looked at her with suspicion, a daughter of eve in Narnia? She was wearing a dark emerald dress that flowed down to her ankles; it had white sleeves that had green ribbons tied around it. The dress framed her petite frame.

"You're the Queens and Kings of Old," Annette gasped, remembering Doctor Cornelius' stories. Susan looked at her with a small smile.

"You've heard of us?" She asked. Annette let out a laugh.

"Are you kidding, everyone's heard of you four. You're a legend," Annette breathed, still not believing who she was in the presence of.

Lucy smiled at Annette and walked closer until the dwarf stopped her, noticing the ring around her finger. "A Telemarine eh?" He asked, suspicion lacing his voice. Annette glared at the accusation.

"Who's asking?" She snapped. The dwarf stared intently at her. "I've seen you before." He said making the four Pevensies look at him. He looked deep in thought until it struck him.

"You helped me escape, didn't you." He breathed as he took in her face.

_Annette walked down to the dungeons making sure no one saw her. '_**_No one, not even a Narnian creature deserves to be treated like this.'_**_She thought as she reached a cell. Inside was a dwarf. She'd never seen a dwarf before. Doctor Cornelius had always told her stories about Narnia, its creatures and the great Aslan. Her uncle had told her she was foolish to believe in such stories, but here was a dwarf right in front of her. Annette kneeled down trying to untie him through the bars. The dwarf struggled to try to get away from her, not trusting any Telemarine that came near him, her ring glimmering for him to know who she was. "Would you stop moving?! I'm trying to help you escape." Annette hissed. She felt a hand clamp down on her shoulders and her heart sunk in fear._

_She turned around facing Uncle Miraz. "Guards!" Miraz yelled. That night she was locked into her room, the same night the doctor told her about Caspian's escape._

"Glad you remember me." Annette smiled at him. "What's a Telemarine like you doing here?" Peter asked suspiciously making Susan nudge him.

"I'm looking for my brother." She answered softly, "He escaped last night, and I'm afraid for his safety."

* * *

><p>The six walked through the forest after many debates on whether to bring along the Telemarine girl with them. Peter leading the way, though through his peripheral vision, he kept his eye on the stranger, not ready to trust her just yet.<p>

"I don't remember this way." Susan recalled. Annette had her horse to go back to the castle, but not to leave any trace as to where her whereabouts were.

"That's the problem with girls, can't carry a map in your heads." Peter remarked. The girls exchanged looks and Annette scoffed at his sexist remark; she was a princess with a weapon in hand, how dare he say such a thing.

"That's because ours' actually have something in them." Annette said making the girls laugh, even Trumpkin, who Annette had been introduced to, chuckled. "I wished he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place." Susan said.

"DLF?" Edmund asked. "Dear Little Friend." Lucy said making Annette laugh softly.

"Oh that's not at all patronizing isn't it." Trumpkin said sarcastically making Edmund and Annette exchange smiles. Annette looked away with a flush to the cheeks making Edmund's smile widen. She might have been a royal, but uncle Miraz had kept suitors away for quite some time, afraid that she might marry into a much more powerful family. They reached a two way rock pillar.

"I'm not lost." Peter said. "No, you're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin said to Peter.

"You last saw Caspian in the Shuttering Woods, and the quickest way there is cross the River Rush." Peter said. Annette and Edmund had caught up with them.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin said.

"That explains it then, you're mistaken." Peter said turning back around.

They walked further into the forest. Lucy had walked side by side with Annette. "Do you miss your brother?" Lucy asked. "Lucy!" Susan scolded. Annette smiled sadly.

"Of course I do," Annette sighed, her mind going back to worrying over Caspian, "You'd miss your brothers too if they just disappeared into the night. Besides I don't blame him. Especially since my cousin was born." She said. She felt just sick even thinking about how uncle planned to 'expose' of her brother.

"Oh how wonderful." Lucy said smiling at the thought of a child being born. Annette looked at her with a sad smile.

"I don't think you understand Lucy, Caspian is next in line for King. Ever since my cousin was born only days ago, Uncle Miraz has tried to rid Caspian so that he could be king. The safest plan for Caspian was to run away. Uncle came to me for answers on where Caspian was and I-I didn't know. Yesterday night our doctor had told me that Uncle was planning to execute me as well. So I ran." Annette said, wringing her hands with fright and worry. Lucy hugged her tightly and Susan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Annette smiled at them and looked up to see Edmund giving her a comforting smile which she returned before diverting her eyes away.

They reached a cliff by then. Susan walked up to Peter and both looked down to see a large rushing river. Annette and Lucy walked up to them.

"See, overtime water erodes the Earth's soil. Making it deeper-"

"Oh shut up." Peter said interrupting Susan.

"Is there another way down?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, falling." Trumpkin said and Annette let out a shaky breath before trying to conceal her fright. She needed to be strong.

"Well we weren't lost." Peter pointed out.

"There's a forest near Beruna and if you feel like swimming" He said.

"Better that than walking." Susan said. They started walking away until, "Aslan?" Lucy called out into the forest.

"It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Lucy exclaimed pointing out in the distance. Annette looked in the direction she was pointing in with confusion.

"Don't you see he's right…there?" Lucy said her smile fading.

"I don't see anything." Annette said gently, slightly disappointed that she didn't catch the sight of the great lion.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin said sarcastically making Annette glare and kick him in the shin. He let out a small huff of pain, clutching his leg as he shot a glare at her as well.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy said.

"I'm sure there are a number of lions in this wood, just like that bear." Peter tried to reason.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy remarked.

"Look I'm not going to jump off a cliff for someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said.

"Last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund admitted. Peter looked back at the cliff then to Lucy.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry Lu." Peter said turning back.

Lucy turned back around to the cliff.

"You believe me don't you Annette?" Lucy whispered.

"Between the two of us, yes," Annette said smiled.

Lucy smiled just as brightly before turning back around and Edmund motioned or both girls to come.

A few minutes passed and they were hiding behind rocks and wood watching the Telemarines build weapons and cut wood. As a man with a horse came by they all ducked. Annette peeked at the horse and realized it was hers. Uncle Miraz was on her horse. "That's my horse." She whispered through gritted teeth. Edmund, out of pure instinct, grabbed her hand and gave a squeeze, trying to calm her. Annette looked at him with slight shock, blood rushing to her cheeks. She loosened her hand around his before slipping it out of his grip. Now was not the time for her to get caught up with a boy when her brother was still missing.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan whispered to Peter. Peter walked off making them follow.

"So where exactly did you see Aslan?" Peter asked.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to act like grown-ups," Lucy said, "I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin muttered making Annette quietly snort in an unlady like way.

"It was right over-" Lucy was cut off when she screamed and fell through the cliff.

"Lucy!" Susan and Annette screamed running towards the hole.

They found her on a smaller cliff just a few feet under.

"Here," Lucy finished. They walked further down, and Annette's arm went straight for Edmund's hand as her foot made a small slip over the rock. Edmund tried concealing a smile as he helped her cross the stream of rocks. They walked on giant pebbles as they crossed a small stream. Lucy had slipped making Annette's grip on Edmund's arm tighten. As Trumpkin helped Lucy, Edmund slyly leaned down to Annette's ear and whispered, "Keep gripping on my arm like that and it'll fall off." Annette smiled sheepishly and loosened her grip, a blush coloring her cheeks once again.

They found a flat area to sleep for the night. Peter and Trumpkin were looking for food, Lucy and Susan were setting it up, and Edmund and Annette were to find wood.

A few minutes passed as they collected wood. Annette reached out to grab wood at the same time Edmund did. Their hands brushed against each other. Annette quickly retreated her hand quickly, feeling quite flustered at the contact and turning around to hide it and continued to find more wood.

Edmund looked at her with a puzzled yet fascinated look. She was so easy to read, yet at the same time she wasn't. He cleared his throat at the awkward tension around them making Annette look at him. A few minutes passed. "You were going to say something?" Annette asked with a small laugh. "How's life?" He said, it turned out to be more of a question. Annette laughed. "Are you laughing at me?" Edmund asked. "I'm sorry," Annette said after catching her breath, "You're just so awkward with this." Edmund raised his eyebrows and took half of her stack of wood.

"Hey! Those are mine! I found them." Annette said. "They're mine now." Edmund said. Annette stomped her foot and stuck her tongue at him. She turned around to find more wood. Edmund sighed but smiled. "Here," He said placing her half back. She smiled widely at him resembling a young child given candy. She grabbed his hand without even noticing it and it made Edmund feel suddenly nervous around her. "Let's head back." She said dragging him to the camp sight.

Annette laid next to Lucy staring up at the stars.

"Lucy, Annette are you awake?" Susan whispered looking over at the other two girls.

Lucy didn't answer but Annette sat up, her elbows supporting her.

"Yes Susan?" Annette asked.

"Do you… do you like Ed?" Susan hesitated but asked.

Annette looked over Susan and saw Edmund sound asleep softly snoring. She smiled lightly, her head tilting as she watched how peaceful he looked asleep. She turned back to Susan to deny the question when she saw her watching her with a smug smirk. She didn't need to answer because Susan already knew.

**A/N: Hi guys it's me, long time no see! I've decided to revise this story after a lot of debating with myself, so it will improve but it'll take some time because I am continuing my Escaping Reality story! So please be patient with me!**


	2. Aslan's How

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, only my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aslan's How<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Crack!<em> Annette's eyes snapped opened and she shot up from where she was laying. "Lu?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from sleep as Lucy stirred. Annette lied back down. She closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep and heard another snap but ignored it.

"Annette." She heard someone whisper her name.

"What." Annette mumbled waving her hand accidently, but gently smacking Lucy's cheek. She shot up and looked at Lucy who smiled at her, amused at her antics. "What?" She whispered. "I heard something." Lucy whispered getting up. Annette put on her bow and arrows and followed Lucy.

Lucy stopped to touch a tree. "Wake up." Lucy said. "They used to dance." Annette whispered sadly. "You've been in Narnia before?" Lucy asked.

"No, Doctor Cornelius used to tell me stories of Narnia, how wonderful and alive it was." Annette said placing her hand on the tree. Lucy smiled at her and grabbed her hand. They walked around for a while. They both heard a growl. "Aslan?" Lucy asked only to have a hand placed on both girls' mouths and pulled down.

Annette quickly turned around her first instinct was to grab an arrow and saw Peter. Relief filled her before a bubble of annoyance formed and she hit him in the shoulder multiple times. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Done?" He asked. "Are you mad? I could have stabbed you with an arrow! Or worse, I could have kicked you in the," She paused looking at Lucy then turning to Peter with a piercing look who swallowed slightly at the indication.

He made them turn around and they all saw a Minotaur. Annette quietly gasped in fascination. She had never seen a Narnian creature before except for Trumpkin. They ducked down when the Minotaur walked closer. Peter placed a finger on his lips signaling us to stay quiet. Annette looked over the bush and saw Peter bringing out his sword. Annette closed her eyes and sat down not wanting to see any blood.

She heard a yell and shot up looking with Lucy. There was another boy, with raven colored hair that reached above his shoulders. Annette found him familiar but could not see his face.

They both fought as Peter punched him across the face. They continued fighting when Peter disarmed him. The boy ducked his swing making Peter hit the tree and the boy kicked Peter in the stomach. As the boy tried to grab Peter's sword from the tree Peter picked up a rock but was stopped by Lucy. "No stop!" Lucy cried. Annette looked closer to the boy's face. It was very familiar; it was on the tip of her tongue.

Narnian animals came from all around. Annette stood up looking intently at the unknown boy. His back was still to her. "Prince Caspian?" Peter asked. Annette drew in a deep breath, her heart swelled at the sight of her brother, safe. _Caspian!_

"Yes? And who are you?" He asked. "Peter!" Susan yelled making Caspian turn towards them. He looked over at the beauty when his eyes flickered over to Annette. "Annette?" He asked, hope filling his voice. Annette let out an unbelieving laugh as she rushed towards him with open arms. Wrapping her arms around him, she engulfed him in a tight embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Caspian," She whispered her voice cracked. Caspian felt his eyes brim with tears as he finally held his baby sister in his arms, placing a firm kiss in her hair.

"It's alright." He let go of her, holding her at the shoulders to examine her with a smile. He then moved her behind him when he remembered they weren't alone.

His eyes looked over the Pevensies but his eyes lingered on Susan a bit longer than the others. He then looked at Peter's sword. "High King Peter," Caspian breathed.

"I believe you called." Peter said looking at Annette and Caspian. Edmund's eyes flew to Caspian's arms around Annette, and he felt slightly disappointed when he knew he should've felt happy for her. She was going to give her brother her undying attention.

"Yes but, I thought you'd be older." Caspian admitted, placing his hand on the upper back of his sister.

"Well if you'd like we could come back a few years." Peter said sarcastically.

"No! No it's alright, I just you're not exactly what I expected." Caspian said.

"Neither are you." Edmund piped in, his eyes lingering on Annette's hazel ones.

"A common enemy units even the oldest of foes." A badger said wisely. Annette smiled and looked at her brother.

"We had anxiously awaited for your return my liege; our hearts and swords are at your service." The giant rat said bowing.

"Oh my gosh he is so cute." Lucy whispered making Annette press her lips together to hide a smile.

"Who said that?" The rat yelled looking around.

"Sorry." Lucy apologized.

"Oh, you're Majesty. With the greatest respect I do believe courage, courteous, or chivalrous might have more of a fit a knight of Narnia." He said.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said, taking a jab at Capsian. Annette felt her brother stiffen next to her and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes indeed, and I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army sire." He said again.

"Good, because we could use every sword we can get" Peter said looking at Caspian.

"Well then, you'd probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said handing Peter's sword back to him.

Peter took it and walked off. The others following Caspian and Annette had caught up telling each other about their escapes and their journey here.

Annette saw a giant field with a rock mountain beyond and couldn't help but smile with amazement at how beautiful Narnia was. Caspian nudged his sister forward with an amused smile and they walked towards it with the others.

As they came to it centaurs all lined up as they walked. "This will be a lot of getting used to." Annette whispered to Caspian as the centaurs raised their swords.

Caspian stayed behind as the royals walked in front. Annette tugged his hand pulling him towards the entrance. He smiled lightly and followed her.

As they passed Annette saw one sword that didn't go all the way up. It was held by a small centaur. She gently lifted the sword up as they passed by.

When they came in they saw Narnians working and building weapons. Annette was in awe at everything. Caspian chuckled at his sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It may not be what you're used to, but it's defensible." Caspian said.

"Peter," Susan called, "You may want to see this."

They went towards Susan but Annette stayed behind. Caspian looked at her. "I'm going to check on the others." Annette said. Caspian smiled and nodded, he turned back to walk with Peter and Edmund.

Annette saw Trumpkin with another dwarf and a badger. She walked to them.

"Hello." She greeted. The badger smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Trufflehunter. This is Nikabrik, who are you?" The badger asked, genuinely curious as to whom this young lady was.

"I'm Annette; I wanted to thank you for taking care of my brother. I know he can be a bit stubborn at times but… He's trying." Annette smiled lightly, her smile faltering when she noticed Nikabrik's attitude towards her.

Nikabrik just glared at her the entire time. Annette may not have known him for long but something about him gave off a bad vibe. Trufflehunter placed a paw on Annette's hand.

"It's been tough for all of us dear one." He said.

Annette nodded and walked around, suddenly feeling the impact of the lack of sleep. She found a place to lie down and take a nap. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off.

Annette woke from her dream when the sound of clomping hooves sounded throughout the How, along with the sounds of someone yelling. Annette sat up from where she rested her head of a stone and looked around to find some of the other soldiers already on high alert.

"A Telemarine soldier has been spotted near the How! A Telemarine soldier has been spotted near the How! A Telemarine soldier has been spotted near the How!" a faun continued shouting and now everyone was awake, all traces of sleep washed away by the shock that they had been discovered.

"How long ago did you see him?" Caspian asked. Peter was not there to intervene as he was there only a second after the question was asked. He was soon followed by his siblings and the other Narnians who were anxious for news. Annette had gotten up from her seat and walked towards them.

"10 minutes ago, you're Highness. We attempted to pursue him but the fog covered his tracks."

"This isn't good. Not that they know where we are they'll waste no time in getting here." Annette said quickly going over several strategies in her head, trying to find the best solution for their problem.

"Tell everyone to meet in the room with the Stone Table in 5 minutes." Peter commanded and without another glance he made his way to the room.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way." Peter said. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for-"

"To start planning for-" Caspian and Peter stopped when they heard the other talking at the same time as them. Caspian felt out of place for speaking first and nodded for Peter to go first.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said.

"That's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian interrupted.

"There's always a first time." Peter replied.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin added.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian argued.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan sided with Caspian. Caspian gave her a look of thanks while Peter looked at his sister as if to say 'traitor'. Annette looked between them, conflicted.

"I for one feel safer underground." Trufflehunter added to the debate.

"And I believe in Caspian." Annette said siding with her brother with defiance. Peter stared at her and she returned the glare with just as much fierceness.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." Peter said.

"Yes. And if they're smart the Telemarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said.

"We could collect nuts!" Nuttail the squirrel offered.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telemarines." Reepicheep added sarcastically. "Shut up. I think you know where I stand sire." He nodded to Peter. Annette nudged Reepicheep with her finger. She went to go sit next to Lucy on the Stone Table.

"Wait." Annette said before Peter could speak. "Although I don't believe that we could stay here forever, I also don't believe that it would be wise to go to the castle his rashly."

"Well you don't expect us to hide, do you?" Peter bit back, slightly irritated at where her loyalty lied.

"I didn't say that. I just said that we need to think this through before we make an action."

"And how long do you think that will take? Miraz's men are on their way. If we want to attack the castle we have to do it soon."

"Yes but if we act too quickly a lot of us could die." Annette's voice was so sharp that it silenced all the creatures, letting her voice's echo ring out throughout that room.

"Not if we do it right." Peter's persistence in this is what scared Annette the most. The Narnians wanted blood and she knew they would be more willing to follow Peter than her.

Caspian glared hard at Peter for not only making a rash decision, but for speaking to his sister, a princess, in such a harsh tone.

Peter, after a long silence, continued. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he said to Glenstorm. Annette closed her eyes in frustration and hurt that he blatantly ignored her warnings. Lucy gripped her wrist tightly, fearing flooding over the two young girls.

Glenstorm replied "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said, silencing the whole cave.

"Sorry?" Peter asked his _little _sister.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here of dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening." Peter said, trying to reason with her.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy glared at her brother.

Peter looked taken back at her tone before he concealed it again. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

"He going to get us all killed." Annette whispered harshly before storming off as well.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Caspian screamed at Annette.<p>

"What? And why not?" Annette asked challenging him with both arms crossed.

"I've lost you once Annette, I'm not losing you again." Caspian said desperately.

"But I can help!" Annette pleaded.

"Annette, you're still only a child. You may be a princess and Caspian's sister, but those Telemarines at the castle won't think twice about slitting your throat." Trufflehunter pointed out, joining in.

"You don't think I know that? I know the risks that are involved but I want to help the Narnians. I know if I go back I'll be known to be a traitor. I know that chances are I'll get killed. I want to fight alongside with you, "Annette answered the last part loudly, her Telemarine accent tracing her voice.

Caspian sighed in frustration. "You are staying here. No questions asked." He said turning around before Annette could say anything.

Annette groaned and slumped on a rock.


	3. The Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Annette.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Return<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy and Annette threw rocks at the wall in boredom as they waited for the others return.<p>

"I'm worried." Annette whispered after a long silence.

"So am I." Lucy said looking at Annette.

"Not just for Caspian and your siblings, but for the other Narnians too." Annette said sitting down. Lucy placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder, "I can't believe I'm not out there, fighting with them."

"They'll be all right." Lucy whispered but she sounded as uncertain as she felt, "You're safer here, Annette."

Lucy and Annette napped on the stone table waiting for everyone's return. Annette had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but pushed it back.

Annette turned her head and saw Lucy playing with her cordial.

"Why do I have a feeling we'll be needing lots of that." Annette whispered, fear getting the better of her.

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed. Annette heard voices coming from outside the How. She nudged Lucy slightly with her foot before gathering her weapons and Lucy quickly put her cordial in her pocket as Annette got her arrows ready and they ran out. As they got out Annette gasped from her spot next to Trufflehunter. They came back with fewer than they had left with.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. Annette tried looking behind him.

"Where is everyone?" Annette asked not wanting to know the tragic answer.

"Ask him." Peter said angrily, his gaze directed at Caspian in anger.

"Peter." Susan warned but that didn't stop them.

"Me? You could have called it off there was still time." Caspian countered. Annette looked between them.

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you kept to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now." Peter said as he stopped walking.

Annette's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes watered at that. Trufflehunter place a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"And if you just stayed here like I said yesterday then they definitely would be." Caspian said his voice raising.

"You called us remember." Peter said his voice rising as well.

"My first mistake." Caspian said through gritted teeth.

"Caspian," Annette warned her voice quivering but both boys ignored her.

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter said turning back around.

"Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." Caspian yelled.

"You invaded Narnia, you have no more right to lead it than Miraz does," Peter started as Caspian started to walk away, "You, your sister, him, your father. Narnia's better off without the lot of you." Caspian had stopped. Annette could see a dangerous glint in his eyes through her watering ones. Annette felt a stab at Peter's words and she knew Caspian as well.

"Cas-" Annette shouted, going to stop her brother but it was too late.

Caspian yelled and pulled out his sword as Peter did with his. Annette couldn't take it any longer she turned her head away as tears started down her cheeks.

"Stop it!" Edmund's voice rang out.

Glenstorm came up from behind carrying Trumpkin. Lucy and Annette soon reached him with Lucy's cordial. Lucy opened her cordial as Susan knelt down with them. As Caspian started walking away Annette stood up. She started walking towards Peter as the others watched.

"What happened?" Annette said through her tears. She was tired of being sad and teary, right now she was angry.

"Ask-" "Don't you dare blame this on Caspian! I want the truth!" Annette said angrily cutting off Peter. Peter looked taken back but regained his posture.

"You think blaming him on what Miraz did would help? Face it; you're no better of a king than Caspian is." Annette said quietly turning back to Trumpkin.

Lucy placed a drop of her cordial into Trumpkin's mouth. He gasped for air.

"What are you all standing around for? Telemarines will be here soon enough." He said.

As they got up Lucy smiled. "Thank you… my dear little friend." He said making Annette and Lucy smile at him.

* * *

><p>Annette went inside to look for Caspian and saw him looking at a drawing. She placed a hand on his shoulder but quickly backed away when he turned around with his sword.<p>

"I come in peace." Annette joked. Caspian gave her a small smile.

Annette laid her head on Caspian's shoulder.

"Do you ever think about dad?" Annette asked softly. Caspian looked at her.

"All the time. Sometimes I picture myself as King, one like him, but then I realize that if I can't even protect my own sister I could never handle being king." Caspian said.

Annette grabbed him by the head to make him face her.

"Am I healthy?" She asked, he nodded.

"Am I safe?" She asked, he nodded again.

"Am I still here with you?" She asked, he nodded and smiled.

"You've done a wonderful job protecting me, even though I'm so young, I can take care of myself too. The real question is, 'Do _you_ have what it takes to become king'." Annette said. She smiled at her brother and let leaving him to stare at the picture again.

* * *

><p>Annette saw Edmund walking towards her looking nervous.<p>

"Everything alright Ed?" She asked curiously.

He smiled at her. "I was just wondering if you needed lessons on handling a sword." He said before smirking, "You might as well learn from the best."

"Haha," Annette laughed sarcastically before smiling, "Give me your best."

They made their way out of the How with their swords. Edmund wanted to see how she could to handle with a duel. By the end she was on the ground with Edmund's sword pointed at her neck.

"Okay, you're good. Now help me up." Annette said holding out her hands. He grabbed her hands pulling her up but she had stumbled making her land right into Edmund's arms. She looked up and was taken back slightly by how intently he was looking at her. She thought she was hallucinating when he leaned down closer. Their lips about a centimeter apart Peter had come out looking for them.

"Edmund," He shouted making Edmund look up. Edmund scrambled up and helped Annette, who was blushing furiously.

"Hurry!," Peter yelled before running in.

Edmund and Annette exchanged looks before running inside with their weapons.

* * *

><p>"Stop!," Peter shouted when he, Edmund and Annette came to the place and drew their weapons. Nikabrik was momentarily distracted.<p>

Edmund charged at the werewolf and narrowly missed its swipe as Annette shot an arrow, barely missing. Trumpkin and Nikabrik fought while Peter fought the bird woman who grabbed his wrist and slammed the flat of the sword against the Stone Table, knocking it out of his hand.

Edmund swiped at the werewolf but missed and the werewolf went under him and flipped Edmund but he was able to cut the werewolf behind his knee. Annette had pulled her arrow back and shot the werewolf in the back making him charge at her. Annette brought out her sword and swung at it.

Nikabrik was about to stab Trumpkin but Lucy came in behind and stabbed him in the back. She took it out and held it to his throat. But Nikabrik grabbed her wrist and painfully twisted her arm behind her back, forcing her to cry out. Nikabrik took the knife and pushed Lucy down to the ground.

Peter was able to push the hag into a rock and knock her out. Then Edmund jumped on a stone and when the werewolf pounced he brought his sword down and slashed his face. Nikabrik was about to kill Lucy when he was stabbed in the heart by Trumpkin.

The White Witch was getting anxious, noticing that all her subjects had been either killed or defeated, and time was running out. She continued urging Caspian on until Peter knocked him out of the circle.

"Get away from him!" he warned while Caspian lay sprawled on the floor.

"Caspian!," Annette cried.

"Peter dear. I've missed you." The White Witch said holding out her hand and playing her magic on Peter. He was in the circle and his breath grew cold. "Come." She continued. "Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone."

Edmund saw his brother lowering his defenses and quickly walked behind to ice wall and ran his sword right through her as Annette tackled Peter down and away from her. The ice began to crack until within seconds it exploded and scattered into pieces. Annette moved herself away from Peter and rolled onto the floor, breathing heavily as Peter looked around, clearly confused and afraid.

"I know. You had it sorted." Edmund said before walking out of the room. The boys then noticed that Susan and Annette were in the room, each giving them a disappointed look. Susan walked away after looking at Caspian one last time.


	4. The Battle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Annette.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle<strong>

* * *

><p>Annette walked around Aslan's How while fingering one of her arrows. She stopped walking when she spotted Edmund sitting on a stone playing with his torch. Her head tilted a bit as she felt a warm feeling engulf her.<p>

"Fancy any company?" Annette asked with a small smile, startling him. He fumbled with his torch but regained his posture as she joined him, sitting beside him on the stone.

"Uh sure," He said with a flustered smile.

"Is your brother always like that?" She asked, fingering a piece of loose string on her dress, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach.

"It depends," He said shrugging. He smiled at her. A faun ran in.

"Your Majesty, My Lady, Telemarines are here. Prince Caspian wishes for your presence." He said urgently before running away to warn others.

"I'll go get Peter, you go to Caspian. He needs you." Edmund said before taking off.

Annette sighed and looked at arrows. She quickly pocketed three arrows in one of her belt pouches and raced outside. She reached Caspian at the same time Lucy, Peter, and Edmund had.

Just outside the How, the Telemarine army marched towards the How. Peter and Caspian exchanged glances before looking at the army. The Telemarines stopped a few meters away with their weapons and catapults.

A man in golden armor rode up to the front. Realization struck Annette.

"Miraz is on _my_horse again." Annette whispered through gritted teeth.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan? Sending two little girls into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" Trumpkin exclaimed outraged by Peter's newest plan.

"It's our only chance." Peter said.

"And they won't be alone." Susan added.

"H-haven't enough of us died already." He said pleadingly at Annette and Lucy.

"Like Peter said, it's our only chance." Annette whispered, willing to take a risk for them all.

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope, Queen Lucy and Princess Annette haven't. And neither have I." Trufflehunter said wisely yet once again.

They heard a small swipe. They turned and saw Reepicheep with his sword out.

"For Aslan," He said as he placed his sword over his heart.

"For Aslan," A bear said.

"Then I'm going with you two." Trumpkin said.

"No, we need you here." Lucy said placing a hand on Trumpkin's shoulder.

"We need to hold them off until Lucy, Susan, and Annette get back." Peter said.

Caspian and Annette both shared looks. Annette, knowing what he was thinking, nodded.

"If I may," Caspian started looking at Cornelius then Annette, who smiled at him encouragingly, "Miraz may be a tyrant and murderer… but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

Caspian explained to Peter about a duel to the death, something Miraz could not refuse.

Annette was swinging her sword around, getting use to the new feeling, when someone's hands covered hers, stopping her from moving her sword.

"You could hurt someone if you keep doing that." Edmund said laughing at her. Annette rolled her eyes playfully easily as she put her sword easily back into her sword belt.

"Shouldn't you'd be geared up?" Annette asked. Edmund just shrugged.

"I'll do it later," He said sitting down, gazing at her. Annette fidgeted under his stare.

"Stop staring it's rude." Annette said. Edmund reached down her belt pouch and pulled out an arrow.

"What are those doing in there?" Edmund asked examining them.

"Just in case I can't reach my bow," Annette said shrugging.

"Ed," Peter shouted motioning him to come over.

Edmund quickly gave her back her bow and jogged up to Peter.

Edmund had returned a few moments later with a horse as white as snow.

"Quincy," Annette yelled running up to the horse. Edmund smiled at her as she petted the horse's mane.

Annette looked at Edmund. "Thank you." She said before turning back to Quincy.

Caspian helped Annette, Susan, and Lucy saddle up while Peter was gearing up for the duel.

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands." Caspian assured.

"Or hooves," Lucy joked earning a playful eye roll from Annette.

"Good luck." Said to the three girls but he only looked at Susan, who reciprocated by shyly looking away. Annette raised her eyebrows at the two with a smug expression.

"Thanks." She said shyly.

Caspian then turned towards Annette and gently held her hand. "Be careful."

Annette smiled. "You too my lovesick older brother," Annette teased, sending a look towards both Caspian and Susan. Lucy bit her lips to stop a giggle.

"Like I said be careful, my _little_sister." he put the emphasis on 'little' referring to how short she was. She kicked him lightly in the torso while he chuckled, "And you be careful as well Caspian." Caspian smiled at her, touched at how much his sister truly cared for him and his safety.

Caspian then turned back to Susan and took her horn from his belt. "Look. Maybe it is time you had this back." he said handing it to her.

"Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again." Susan said, and Annette and Lucy exchanged a knowing glance and Annette snorted in an unlady like manner. Susan and Annette urged the horses forward and took off.

"You might need to call me again?" Lucy teased.

"Oh shut up." Susan said making Lucy and Annette giggle.

Susan looked at Annette with a half-smile, half-smirk. "Don't get me started on you and Edmund." She said. Annette turned crimson as the two Pevensies laughed; she soon joined in with them.

* * *

><p>A calm silence came as they rode through the forest. That is until Annette saw something, or someone. At that point a Telemarine had yelled out, "Ride"<p>

"They've seen us!" Annette shouted and Susan and Annette urged the horse to go faster. Stopping in the flat part of the woods Susan got off and handed Lucy the reins.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry Lucy. But it looks like you and Annette will be going alone after all." Susan said, hitting the rump of the horse and it went forward without hesitation, Annette following in hot pursuit. Susan drew her bow and arrow and prepared for the worst. She watched Lucy go and the sisters gave each other one final glance before Lucy rode on.

Lucy and Annette continued riding hoping to find Aslan somewhere. A Telemarine showed up out of nowhere aiming his bow at Lucy. Annette prepared her bow and arrows as she carefully balanced herself on the horse, taking aim.

"Lucy duck!" Annette yelled. Both girls ducked and the Telemarine's arrow hit a tree as Annette let hers go. It swiftly hit him right in the chest. Lucy sent a thankful look towards Annette, who nodded.

Lucy saw a streak of gold on her left. A certain lion appeared in front of Destrier, scaring him. He knocked Lucy off with Quincy following his actions.

"Ow," Annette moaned as she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position.

Lucy and Annette walked up the small hill where Aslan was and making sure that he wasn't a dream, looked to him. Her smile grew wide in adoration and amazement as she realized that Aslan was, in fact, real and in front of her.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried happily running to him and hugging him around the neck. They both laughed as they playfully fell on the ground and Aslan put his paw around her as the closest to a hug as he could get. Annette stood smiling at the younger girl.

Aslan looked into her eyes and gave a gentle nod. Annette smiled widely as she ran over and hugged Aslan's mane as well, all of them laughing with joy.

"I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it. But the others didn't believe me. Except for Annette." Lucy said, smiling in the fact that she was right. Again.

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asked wisely.

Lucy was dumbstruck by this and soon felt shame. "I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone. Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?" Lucy asked.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." He said wisely as ever.

"Are we going to help them fight?" Annette asked as the question strucked her.

"Of course. As will you."

"Oh, I wish I was braver."

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness. Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" Aslan gave out a roar that echoed throughout the entire forest, waking the trees who had slept for so long.

Aslan beckoned both girls to climb on his back. Aslan raced back to the How.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Annette walked up to the bridge with smug looks on their faces. The Telemarines were sandwiched between the Narnian army and two girls, one with a dagger and one with her arrows drawn. They were joined by the great Aslan himself.<p>

"Charge!" Sopespian yelled as they eagerly followed his lead.

Aslan gave a roar that went through them and stopped them as Sopespian was in the middle of the bridge.

The Telemarine soldiers that were in the river noticed that the water was going below their waists and were shocked by it. Then they all saw that the missing water was collecting to the other side and was turning into a massive wave that took on the form of a man. Telemarines were scrambling to get back on land but Sopespian, still on horseback, was too large to pass through all the men and was forced to stay on the bridge.

The old man in the river lifted up the bridge and brought it to his face, revealing the lone Sopespian to him. Then he opened his mouth and Sopespian was claimed by the river forever. With a grand splash the river took away most of what was left of the bridge until barely chunks of wood were left.

"Assemble on that bank!" a Narnian shouted as the Telemarines pulled back their weapons to the victors which were the Narnians. The Narnians kept watch over them to make sure they didn't try anything.

Lucy and Annette sheathed their weapons and smiled at the others who were trudging out of the river soaking wet. Upon seeing the great lion they all kneeled and lowered their heads respectfully to him.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." Aslan commanded and all but Caspian and Annette rose to their feet. "All of you." Aslan said as he saw that Caspian and Annette had not risen. The others looked at them. Caspian quickly looked up then just as quickly looked down. Annette and Caspian looked at each other.

"We don't think we are ready." Annette admitted.

"It's for that reason I know you are." He said wisely. Caspian and Annette looked at him and rose.

Then the group heard small bagpipes playing behind them and upon turning saw Reepicheep being carried by other mice on a gurney. Annette raced over to his side, worry increasing for her new friend. Once they set him down Lucy came forward with her cordial and dropped one drop in Reepicheep's open mouth. Reepicheep took heavy breaths and looked at Lucy.

"Oh! Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you." He said and some of the other mice helped him up, quickly balancing him. Then he saw the great lion with his own eyes. "Oh! Hail, Aslan! Is it a great honor to be in…" he became unsteady and when he looked behind him he saw that his tail was gone. He spun in circles to see if it was hiding around but it was not. He quickly covered his bum in embarrassment. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Uh…perhaps a drop more?" he looked to Lucy who shook her head.

"I don't think it does that." She said.

"You could have a go." Reepicheep said and Aslan laughed. "It becomes you well, small one." Aslan told him.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and the glory of a mouse." Reepicheep informed him unsheathing his sword and giving it up to Aslan.

"Perhaps you thinks too much of your honor, friend." Aslan advised.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." Reepicheep said hastily, not wanting to disappoint him.

One mice said "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to out chief." Proving it the mice then unsheathed their swords and placed it against their tails, ready to cut it off.

Aslan then laughed again at the gesture. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Magically Reepicheep's tail grew back in an instant and they all exclaimed, Reepicheep laughing with joy.

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reepicheep promised and sheathed his sword, knowing that Aslan had graced him with a gift that he was going to keep.

Aslan laughed again laughed at his display along with everyone else. "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" He asked Lucy and Annette. At that moment Trumpkin looked at them and saw Aslan. Then he trudged up to the shore and kneeled to Aslan with his head bowed. Aslan roared scaring Trumpkin very much but this amused Annette. Lucy and Annette shared amused glances.

"Do you see him now?" Annette asked rhetorically as Lucy laughed along.


	5. Our Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Annette.**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Goodbye<strong>

* * *

><p>Today was Caspian and Annette's coronation. "To rule over Narnia with fairness and justice, I give you King Caspian X." Professor Cornelius crowned Caspian and this time a tear rolled down his withered cheek. He wiped it away and Caspian smiled at him. All the kings and queens took a seat on their thrones.<p>

"And to rule with compassion and kindness, fierce loyalty to your friends in time of doubt, I give you Queen Annette," Professor Cornelius placed the crown on top of Annette's head.

"Once a king or queen on Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan said gently then turned to the crowd.

They all cheered "Long live King Caspian! Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Annette! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live Queen Lucy!"

* * *

><p>Annette walked outside and saw Caspian staring off at Susan. She placed a gentle hand on his arm. He turned around or a moment before looking taken back.<p>

"What?" She asked worriedly. Caspian shook his head and smiled adoringly. "You look like mum." He said.

Annette smiled at him. "And you'd look like dad if you ever grow a beard." She said tapping his chin. Caspian rolled his eyes as the two siblings walked together.

Everyone in the city gathered at a great tree with Aslan and all the kings and queens.

Caspian began. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telemarine who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to."

"But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." Annette finished.

"It's been generation since we left Telmar." One Telemarine said.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan said. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island that I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go." A man said and Caspian and Annette saw that it was Glozelle. "I will accept the offer."

"So will we." Aunt Prunaprismia said holding her baby as she and one of Miraz's former council members stepped up along with Glozelle.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said and he blew a breath over them and the tree. Then the tree began to twist until there was a space big enough for anyone to walk through.

The three Telemarines stepped through the tree but did not go out the other side which frightened many Telemarines.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them!"

"How do we know that he is not leading us to our death?" One asked outraged.

"Sire. If my exampled can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay." Reepicheep offered.

Aslan looked up at the eldest King and Queen. The two glanced at each other and quickly decided. Peter moved in front of his siblings and friends.

"We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked, surprised and Annette's head snapped over to her new friends.

Peter walked over and faced Caspian and Annette.

"Besides, we're not really needed here anymore."

He took his sword off of his belt and handed it to Caspian, who was utterly shocked.

"I will look after it until your return."

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said, drawing everyone's attention. "We won't be coming back."

The younger ones looked confused as did Annette.

"We're not?" Lucy asked for them.

"You two are." Peter answered, looking back at Aslan.

"At least, we think he means you two," Peter finished as the two walked back to their siblings.

Lucy turned to Aslan.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one, but all things have their time. Your siblings have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to learn on their own."

Peter took her Lucy's small hand in his big one. "It's alright, Lu. It's not what I expected, but it's alright. One day you'll see too."

The Pevensies' then looked at each other before going to say their goodbyes. Lucy hugged Annette and Trumpkin tightly, each sad to see their friend go but happy in the knowledge that they might meet again.

Edmund walked up to Annette after she had let go of Lucy.

"Will I see you again?" He asked taking her hand in his. Susan and Lucy exchanged knowing smiles.

"I truly hope so," Annette admitted softly. Edmund leaned in brushing his lips against her cheek. It lingered there for a few seconds before he pulled back and smiled at her. She embraced him tightly and let go giving him a sad smile before he walked back next to his spot next to Peter's.

Susan was also giving her own good-bye to a certain newly crowned king. "I'm glad to have met you."

"I wish we had more time." Caspian said honestly.

"It would never have worked anyway." She said gently.

"Why not?"

"Well, I am 1300 years older than you." She joked and both smiled sadly. Susan turned to her siblings, before thinking twice and turning back to Caspian. She grabbed his head and kissed him. Everyone gaped in mild shock. Annette moved her hand over her mouth to hide the smug smirk.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."

"I'm older and I don't I _want _to understand." Edmund muttered sarcastically.

"Aslan help the woman you fall in love with Ed." Annette joked as she smiled at him, causing everyone else to laugh. He smiled back at her and winked. She felt flustered as she gave him a smile goodbye.

With one last sad look around them at Narnia, they made a single file line into the tree and instantly came out in the subway that had been in before going to Narnia.

* * *

><p>"Is this supposed to be my happy ending?" Annette asked sadly as Caspian tucked her in bed Caspian gave her a small smile.<p>

"Hopefully this is only the beginning." Caspian said kissing her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Caspian." She yawned before snuggling deeper into her pillow.

"Goodnight Annette." He said before blowing out her candle.


	6. Authors Note

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! So that was the end. I know or a five chapter story it was short but the chapters were really long! A-Okay! I was wondering if I should make a sequel to this, for Voyage of the Dawn Treader! Yes! I saw it and now own it on DVD!**

** Review and message me!**

**I'm also doing request on what stories I should do. I might not pick most because there are so many categories but let me know! **


End file.
